Harry potter et les nouveaux élèves
by soccer711
Summary: [Spoilers HP5]HP va commencer sa 6e année à Poudlard et elle ne sera pas sans encombres.Cette année,de nouveaux élèves venant d’un peu partout dans le monde arrivent à Poudlard.Ils viendront chambouler la vie de notre trio d’une certaine manièr


Chapitre 1 : Joyeux anniversaire

C'est dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet, un peu avant minuit, au 4 Privet Drive dans la chambre d'un certain garçon nommé Harry Potter. Il s'ennuyait dans sa chambre, car il n'avait pas d'amis dans son quartier et que son oncle, Vernon Dursley, lui avait interdit toute communication avec ses amis. Ce petit avertissement n'empêchait pas Harry d'envoyer des lettres par hibou à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire prendre et avoir de grosses conséquences.

Harry n'avait pas une vie très heureuse, sauf quand il était à son école durant l'année, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, nommée Poudlard, très populaire auprès des sorciers.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées tristes au moment où il entendit des coups de bec à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était rendu minuit, donc il avait maintenant 16 ans. Il se leva et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer les hiboux qui lui amenaient des lettres de ses amis.

Dès qu'il eut ouvert sa fenêtre, quatre hiboux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et atterrirent sur son lit, sauf un petit qui se mit à voler partout dans la chambre. Harry essaya en vain de l'attraper mais le petit hibou était toujours plus rapide que lui. Après un certain temps, l'hibou alla s'écraser sur le lit et Harry le reconnut comme étant Coq, le hibou de Ron. Il lui enleva la lettre de sa patte et la déplia pour la lire :

_Salut Harry!_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire rempli de bonheur et j'espère que tes moldus ne te font pas la vie trop dure. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'inviter chez moi, sauf que mon père a eu une augmentation et nous sommes en ce moment même en Roumanie!!! Mes parents voulaient voir le pays où Charlie travaille. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Toute la famille te souhaite un bon anniversaire._

_À bientôt,_

_Ron_

_P.S. : Nous allons au chemin de traverse pour nos fournitures le 29 août._

Harry ouvrit le paquet qui était avec le parchemin et y découvrit une bague avec son nom gravé dessus. Il y avait un morceau de papier avec :

_Je l'ai trouvé dans une petite boutique d'antiquité. J'ai la même et Hermione aussi, mais avec notre nom à nous. Elles sont reliées ensemble alors si un de nous trois est en danger, les deux autres le sentiront grâce à la bague._

Harry mit la bague sur un de ses doigts et l'observa pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait d'autres lettres à lire.

Il prit le parchemin que lui tendait un hibou et, en l'ouvrant, reconnu l'écriture propre et soignée d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau. J'ai appris que Ron était parti en Roumanie et, de ce fait, je t'invite à venir passer le reste des vacances chez moi avec mes parents. Ce ne sera sans doute pas aussi intéressant que chez Ron, mais on peut s'amuser dans le monde des moldus. Mes parents et moi viendront te chercher en voiture demain vers onze heure, si ta réponse est, comme je l'espère, positive. Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus tôt possible._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione_

Harry fut très content de l'invitation d'Hermione et décida de lui envoyer sa réponse dès maintenant, sans avoir demandé aux Dursleys, qui seraient sans doute contents de se débarrasser de lui pour la fin des vacances.

Ensuite, il ouvrit le paquet qui venait avec la lettre et y découvrit, sans grand étonnement, un livre. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il lu le titre du livre qui lui indiqua que c'était un livre sur les équipes nationales de Quidditch.

Il mit son livre de côté et décida de prendre la troisième lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite premièrement un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tes vilains moldus ne te font pas trop la vie dure, sinon dis-leur que je peux venir transformer leur fils en cochon et je suis sur qu'ils vont se calmer. Je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau malheureusement cette année. Fais attention et prend soin de toi. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt à Poudlard,_

_Hagrid_

Harry eut un sourire en pensant que Hagrid serait toujours pareil. Il prit ensuite la dernière lettre qui avait le sceau de Poudlard. Un gargouillement se fit entendre dans son ventre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le parchemin. Il allait recevoir les résultats de ses BUSE!!! C'est ce qui déterminerait s'il pourrait devenir auror! C'est très important. Harry ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Voici les résultats aux examens de BUSE que vous avez passés à la fin de votre 5e année scolaire. S'il y a un commentaire de l'examinateur, il est à côté de la note._

_Sortilèges : Optimal_

_Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel_

_Botanique : Optimal_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal, très beau patronus_

_Potions : Effort exceptionnel, belle description du Polynectar_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal_

_Astronomie : Acceptable, carte du ciel incomplète_

_Divination : Acceptable_

_Histoire de la magie : Piètre, mauvaise connaissance des faits historiques_

_Suite à ces résultats, nous vous informons que vos cours l'année prochaine seront selon votre orientation, mais que votre orientation sera en fonction des cours que vous pouvez prendre, suite aux exigences des professeurs et de vos notes obtenues dans ces matières à vos BUSE. Ajustez votre orientation de carrière avec les cours que vous pouvez prendre._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Griselda Marchebank, présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques_

Harry s'apprêtait à ranger le parchemin, quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une autre lettre.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Nous vous informons par la présente lettre que votre 6e année au collège Poudlard débutera le 1er septembre et qu'il vous faudra vous rendre au quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross à Londres pour le départ dans le Poudlard Express. Ci-joint, vous trouverez la liste de vos manuels nécessaires pour le bon déroulement de votre année scolaire._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard_

Par la suite, Harry décida de commencer ses bagages avant d'aller se coucher, pour être bien reposé au matin. Durant le reste de la nuit, Harry dormit paisiblement en pensant à ses amis et à Poudlard. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son piètre déjeuner. Comme il avait hâte d'être chez Hermione pour manger à sa faim!

Quand son oncle arriva à table, Harry lui demanda s'il pourrait aller chez son amie Hermione pour le reste des vacances. Son oncle accepta avec joie, non sans s'étouffer de savoir qu'un de ses amis l'invitait.


End file.
